Sasha Stone
Sasha Stone (Born Dec. 22, 1996) is a grunt in Team Rocket's medical division, acting as a supply courier and emergency field medic. Though she has been a rocket for a little over a year now, she hasn't had much hands on experience with the group due to spending long periods of time in her home country of Hoenn for various reasons. She currently works under direct orders from Dr. Zera Blanco and respects him fully, as he saved her life after her near death at the hands of the Elgyem invasion force. Personality Sasha is still in very many ways niave and not fully aware of how cruel the world can be. Indeed, she is usually seen with a large smile on her face no matter what situation she is in. She originally was against joining up, but her constant meetings with Rockets, and the intervention of one to save her from the jaws of death, coerced her into joining up, once she saw that not all of it's members were just scumbag career criminals. She joined the medical division out of a strong sense of wanting to help others, and will do anything to meet that end. As of late, Sasha has been showing sudden bursts of extremely brief rage, mostly directed at her newly aquired Koffing, for it's perchant to not only not listen to her, but call her extremely rude things. These flashes seem to disappear just as quickly as they came, fading back to a beaming smile in almost an instant, leaving onlookers to the sight slightly unsettled as to what actually lies behind that smile. History Sasha got out of Hoenn as soon as she possibly could, going as far as to graduate from High School early. It wasn't that she disliked the region at all, it was the fact that her brother being a celebrity drew unwanted attention to her. She immediately applied to several colleges in the surrounding regions, eventually setting on Celedon Community College, which despite not being the greatest of financial institutions, would keep her far away from the spotlight and allow her to lead a normal life. As a bonus, her aunt also lived in the area, so she wouldn't have to pay for a dorm, which was an added bonus. She set up a general studies plan, and left as soon as possible, taking her purebred Vulpix with her. Life was pretty simple for her in Celedon. Between classes she would frolic in the meadows outside of town,catching a few pokemon and challenging trainers that were passing through for the Indigo League. She had had some contact with members of the local criminal element, but largely just lived out her freshman year of college with hardly a care in the world. Then the Elgyem came. Sasha was caught in the battle of her life against the alien invasion force, and despite evolving her vulpix into Ninetails, the creatures overpowered her and left her broken, bloody and near death. Her life was barely saved through the efforts Dr. Blanco. The two of them then went out to look for her aunt in the aftermath of the invasion, only to find her dead in the remains of her appartment. From that moment, Sasha dedicated herself to protecting others, joining the Rockets in order to get the power to do so. Her tenure as a Rocket was however short lived, as she received a letter from her brother in Hoenn, who wanted to train her personally after hearing of the events in Kanto. After her return, she was almost immediately corraled into a mission in Orre, where she and her team were betrayed by one of the operatives in charge of the mission, Washington. Shortly after the betrayal, she encountered Silver who almost immediately threatened her, thinking she had come to take him in for his crimes against the Rockets. After a minor amount of coercing, Silver instead joined the group to defeat Wash, and through their travels, Sasha started to become attached to the boss' illegitimate son. During the final Showdown when Wash was finally defeated at the top of (insert name later) tower, Sasha saw Silver falling from the tower, only then realising her feeling for him. After a dramatic slap and a kiss, they remain in a strange limbo fo a relationship that only time will sort out... Skills and Abilities Sasha has enough medical knowledge to act as an EMT, being able to not only perform basic first aid, but also having a knowledge of minor surgical procedures. She does however get very nervous at the prospect of operating on another human being, so she would rather leave such matters to more experienced hands unless absolutely needed. As far as being a trainer goes, she still is unsure about her own skill. She was technically raised along side, and taught by one of the greatest trainers in the Hoenn region, but still lacks a certain amount of confidence that would truely push her to that level. To her, pokemon battles are a distraction at the very least, and self defense at the most. Pokemon Ninetails Ability: Drought Item: None Hidden Power: Electric Azumarill Ability: Pure Power Item: Choice Band Hidden Power: Flying Flaffy Ability: Static Item: Leftovers Hidden Power: Ice Flygon Ability: Levitate Item: None Hidden Power: Fighting Koffie the Koffing Ability: Levitate Item: Black Sludge Hidden Power: Fairy (lol) A talking koffing with a bad attitude. She has to threaten it to do what she want it to. Has a battle cry of "Buttholes, man... pure buttholes... Scizor Ability: Technician Item: Life Orb Hidden Power: Dark A pokemon on loan from Steven. She feigns competence with it, but any onlooker can see it's hard for her to control fully... Abra Ability: Magic Guard Item: Focus Sash Hidden Power: Fire A pokemon gained from a contract with Bakura, though she wasn't exactly sure what she was signing for... though she did get some fabulous hair care products out of the deal! Xatu Ability: Magic Bounce Item: None Hidden Power: Flying A shadow pokemon caught from a looting spree in Orre, where she held up a large crowd of route trainers in order to aquire shadow pokemon for her team. Currently, it only knows Shadow Rush and Shadow Down, and is still a long way from being Purified. Category:Characters